


Если соскучишься

by Adriena_Whiter



Category: Gravity Falls, Original Work
Genre: M/M, Surreal, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 15:26:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12015627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adriena_Whiter/pseuds/Adriena_Whiter
Summary: Обычный студент из Подмосковья встречает на своем пути Билла Шифра.





	Если соскучишься

**Author's Note:**

> Любые совпадения с реальными людьми и ситуациями случайны и непреднамеренны.

* * *

Электричка в восемь-десять приходила новенькая, белая. Хоть это радовало. Сашка привычно вскочил в четвертый вагон – ура, любимое место у окна было свободно! Через проход он заметил ту бабку, которая обычно ездила с псом, что лает на контролеров. Сашка хмыкнул, обхватил рюкзак руками и закрыл глаза, прислонившись к прохладному стеклу.

Из дремы его выдернул неистовый лай тупой псины бабки. Оказывается, в вагон вошли парни в камуфляжной форме военных – ну, спеть песню и все такое. У них тоже был пес, только ему на псину было плевать. Парни начали петь. Псина надрывалась не переставая лаять ни на мгновение. Бабка махала на нее клюкой. Военный с гитарой скалился и шугал псину сапогом, от чего та пришла в какое-то иссупление. Пассажиры косились, ставили на паузу свои смартфоны, чтобы взглянуть на цирк. Трэш продолжался несколько минут – потом песня закончилась, и военные ушли. Брехливая псина заткнулась, подумала, и с почти человеческим «у-у-у-э-э-э» блеванула на пол. Бабка вытерла каким-то пакетом.

Сашка скривился и отвернулся к окну, снова закрыв глаза. День начинался... занимательно.

 

* * *

Когда он открыл их в следующий раз, в вагоне он был один.

Первой мыслью спросонья было «лангольеры». Потом Сашка одумался – во-первых, какие нахрен лангольеры? Во-вторых, на сидениях нет украшений и часов. В-третьих – поезд-то идет. И, кстати, а куда он идет? Сашка выглянул в окно. Пейзаж был, вроде, обычным - подъезжали к Аникеевке. Леса, болота, все дела... Поезд остановился и двери открылись.

Сашка встал, надел рюкзак, готовый ко всему, осторожно выглянул в тамбур.

«Аникеевка. Следующая остановка – Опалиха. Осторожно, двери закрываются». – Обычное объявление обычным записанным голосом. А потом вдруг: «Парень, чего стоишь? Твоя остановка, вали отсюда!» Присмотревшись, Сашка понял, что это сказала камера наблюдения в вагоне – камера, у которой появилось странное мультяшное лицо. Он вздрогнул и выскочил на платформу – от греха подальше. Двери тут же закрылись. Сашка обернулся на электричку, и та подмигнула ему окнами, уезжая. Окна последнего вагона явно пользовались тушью для усиления объема – во всяком случае ресницы окна были густые и пушистые на вид.

\- Хрень какая-то, - пробормотал Сашка, тряся головой. Он же ничего не пил и не употреблял. Но тогда, что за фигня? Может, сон? Хотя раньше у него никогда не было настолько странных и ярких снов. С другой стороны, если считать это сном, то можно расслабиться и получать удовольствие от происходящего. И попытаться в этом самом происходящем разобраться.

Сашка осмотрелся. На Аникеевке он раньше не выходил, но платформа выглядела как обычно из окна поезда. На той стороне, которая от Москвы, шел ремонт. Переезд был закрыт, но впервые на Сашкиной памяти машин вблизи не было – ни машин, ни людей, ни того священника, который ходит от машины к машине, пока те ждут, когда откроют шлагбаум.

Лес нависал над дорогой, темный, зеленый, покрытый дымкой дождливой мороси и тумана. Сашка снова тряхнул головой, неверяще уставившись на лес – до него дошло, что именно не так в пейзаже: дождь шел снизу вверх. Едва видимая морось ползла ввысь, клубилась туманом у верхушек деревьев.

\- Вообще, если это – сон, то можно сходить туда, - подумал Сашка вслух, имея в виду место неподалеку от платформы, которое ему нравилось наблюдать из окна электрички. Там, среди деревьев проходила раздельная полоса – то ли вырубили когда-то, то ли изначально не сажали – своеобразная зеленая аллея. На той стороне, если верить яндекс-картам, были какие-то опалихские дома и все такое, но из окна электрички прорезь между деревьями всегда казалась чуть ли не порталом в другие миры. От чего бы и не сходить туда теперь, раз появился шанс, а что еще делать, все равно не понятно?

Отсутствие людей, машин, и животных (в том числе комаров) на самом деле скорее порадовало Сашку. Людей он не любил никогда, поэтому было классно вот так оказаться совершенно одному – словно весь мир только твой. Или можно пофантазировать, что он – выживший в каком-нибудь апокалипсисе и сейчас нужно добраться до запасов или какого-нибудь условного места.

 

* * *

Аллея оказалась красивой. Сашка шел вперед, вдыхая густой, пьянящий аромат зелени. Дождь по-прежнему шел вверх, а туман сгустился впереди. Сашка взглянул на часы. Если верить времени, то… а, нет, верить времени не выйдет – часы шли назад. Он усмехнулся, принимая условия сюрреалистичного мира, и продолжил идти вперед.

К домам он не вышел – вместо этого оказался в чаще с толстыми, шершавыми стволами гигантских деревьев. Небо было закрыто их кронами – стало темно.

\- Так-так-так-так-так, и кого это сюда занесло странными ветрами?

Сашка резко обернулся и удивленно уставился на желтый треугольник из «Гравити Фоллз». Билл Шифр собственной персоной парил перед ним в воздухе, щуря единственный желтый глаз. У него не было рта, но Сашке почему-то показалось, что Шифр ухмыляется.

\- Даже не представляю, как я здесь оказался, - ответил Сашка. – Но, полагаю, ты знаешь, раз ты – всезнающий демон. Черт, не надо было вчера телик допоздна смотреть, - вздохнул он. – Теперь снится всякое. И хоть бы выглядел… поприличнее, что ли, чем треугольник.

Шифр расхохотался.

\- Чем же тебе треугольник не угодил? Или лучше так? – он преобразовался в одно мгновение – теперь перед Сашкой парил светловолосый парень примерно его роста. Челка закрывала один его глаз, второй так и остался желтым, с вертикальным зрачком. Одет был парень в светлый костюм с галстуком-бабочкой, цилиндром на голове, а в руках держал трость.

Сашка присвистнул. Это же сон, да? Можно хоть во сне позволить себе?..

\- Намного лучше и несомненно более сексуально, - кивнул он.

Шифр ухмыльнулся, показав острые, мелкие зубы.

\- Да, хоть во сне можно позволить себе быть пидарасом, Александр Вадимович. Ты прав.

Сашка вздрогнул так резко, словно его ударили. То, что он хотел мужчин он знал уже несколько лет, но больше этого не знал никто. Не в нашей стране об этом можно открыто заявлять, да и вообще – оно ему надо, лишние проблемы и в семье, и в людях? Лучше потихоньку мечтать о несбыточном, чем… чем альтернативные возможные варианты.

\- Ну-ну-ну, чего ты напрягся, Алекс? – Шифр по-дружески обхватил его за плечи. – Ты же пришел сюда, давай затусим! – Между деревьев вспыхнул безумный феерверк. Небо сменилось из темного на закатное – розово-оранжевое, словно в нем отражалось пламя. Откуда-то действительно повеяло запахом костра. – А, не парься, - Шифр махнул рукой. – Это мои парни в городке зажигают, - пояснил он, - в буквальном смысле. У нас тут вечеринка, я просто ненадолго отлучился. Хочется развлечься и самому, не все же для других стараться, - глаз Шифра покраснел, а голос упал, разом став угрожающим. – Я тысячелетие ждал возможности материализоваться. Поэтому, раз уж мне повезло, и ты так и так пидарас, выбирай – либо я трахну тебя с твоего согласия, либо без, - глаз Шифра снова стал золотистым и он мило улыбнулся, - а то мне скучно и хочется попробовать то, что людишки называют сексом и ради чего убивают друг друга столетиями, и ревнуют, и делают черт знает, что.

Сашка в этот момент понял несколько вещей – первое, что они разговаривают на русском, хотя «Гравити Фоллз» он смотрел на английском и не мог знать, как выражается Шифр на других языках. Второе – что они в лесу рядом с настоящим Гравити Фоллз – вон, в пределах видимости мелькнула тронувшаяся крышей водонапорная башня. И третье – что его сейчас действительно трахнут – трахнет – этот гребаный желтый треугольник. Который в данный момент и не треугольник вовсе, а весьма симпатичный парень. Только жутко опасный и психованный.

\- Ой, ой, ну хватит трястись, - Шифр щелкнул пальцами и деревья пододвинулись, освобождая место для появившегося там небольшого деревянного домика. – Не такой уж я психованный, если брать во внимание то, сколько столетий я томился в двухмерном пространстве.

Домик внутри оказался чем-то вроде бабушкиного дачного дома – кровать, печка, кухонка…

\- Безумие, - пробормотал Сашка, ожидая, что сама бабушка вот-вот покажется откуда-нибудь и даст ему по ушам за весь этот бред.

\- Именно! – воскликнул Шифр и облетел вокруг Сашки. В человеческом облике это смотрелось еще более жутко, чем если бы он оставался треугольником. – Снимай штаны!

\- Что, вот прямо так сразу? – скептически уточнил Сашка. Сон или нет – происходящее его в некоторой мере даже забавляло.

\- А чего тебе еще? Цветов? – Шифр протянул ему охапку разноцветных роз. – Или конфет? – розы упали к ногам Сашки, теперь Шифр протягивал ему коробку шоколадных конфет. – Или презервативов? – конфеты преобразовались в серебристую ленту скрепленных между собой пакетиков с презервативами. Сашка невольно хихикнул. Вот уж воистину, ну и воображение! Только у него или у всемогущего всезнающего треугольника – фиг разберешь. Может, оба сумасшедшие.

\- Почему именно со мной?

\- А с кем еще? С Елкой? Ему еще и тринадцати нет, я не педофил. Или со стариной Шестопалом? Обратная проблема – я не геронтофил, - Шифр скривился. – А остальные все уже украшают мой каменный трон людских страданий.

\- Я скорее имел в виду, почему не с женщиной, но твое объяснение, несомненно, охренительно, - Сашка скинул рюкзак на пол и проследовал к кровати. – О, Господи, простынка в горошек, - простонал он.

\- Я думал у вас в России это считается сексуальным, - Шифр неслышно опустился на пол прямо за ним и теперь задумчиво разглядывал интерьер, опираясь на трость. – Я ошибся?

\- Забей, - Сашка повернулся к нему и положил руки на плечи. Если забыть, что это - сон и ненормальный треугольник, - то можно, наверно, расслабиться и просто получить удовольствие? Или, если он будет делать то, что хочется, а Шифру не понравится, тот превратит его в камень или расщепит на атомы? Ну и хрен с ним, если так. Пусть хоть на атомы, хоть на мелкие треугольники.

Сашка приподнял Шифра за подбородок – когда тот стоял, оказывается, он был немного ниже его.

\- Ты же не умеешь, да? – уточнил он.

Глаз Шифра блеснул красным, но тут же привычно пожелтел.

\- Я быстро учусь, - ответил он с вызовом.

\- Тогда я научу, - сказал Сашка.

\- Ты же не пробовал никогда, кроме своих влажных фантазий в душе.

\- Шифр, если хочешь трахнуться, заткнись.

Странно, но тот послушался.

 

* * *

Время в этом мире, похоже, стояло на месте – возились они долго, а за окном все также полыхал огненный закат и шастали монстры.

\- Да, мы внутри барьера, в том числе временного, - Шифр лежал на кровати, выглядя непривычно задумчивым и в то же время бесстыжим – одежду он себе так и не вернул. – И пока что я не могу вырваться за пределы этого дрянного городишки. А тебе наоборот пора выметаться отсюда.

\- Это обязательно? – если уж начистоту, Сашке хотелось остаться. Похрен, что его могли убить в любой момент, хоть тот же свихнувшийся Шифр, хоть любой другой монстр. Зато здесь можно было было собой и не видеть опостылевших универских учителей и родителей.

\- Обязательно, - отрезал Шифр. – Ты не отсюда. Пора валить. – Он схватил Сашку за руку, и его глаз и ладонь вспыхнули синевой. – А с женщиной я не хотел, потому что предпочитаю мужчин, - было последнее, что услышал Сашка перед тем, как провалиться в темноту.

 

* * *

Когда он открыл глаза, электричка подъезжала к Каланчевской. Вокруг сидели уткнувшиеся кто в планшет, кто в смартфон люди. Сашка пару минут никак не мог понять, где он вообще и зачем, а потом вспомнил свой сон. Он аккуратно приподнял рюкзак – слава Богу, никакого стояка и пятен спермы, а то вот был бы номер! А потом стало грустно – потому что во сне было здорово. Да и Шифр, хоть и плод его воображения, но был очень симпатичным. Даже несмотря на паршивый характер. Жаль, этот сон закончился. Вот бы еще… Сашка нахмурился, поднес правую руку к лицу и разжал ладонь. На ладони оказался скомканный кусок пожелтевшей, потрепанной по краям, словно выдранной из страниц какого-то дневника бумаги. На ней была нарисована схема вызова «желтого треугольника». Поверх схемы размашистым, слегка округлым почерком было написано: «Если вдруг соскучишься».

Сашка широко улыбнулся. Соскучиться он определенно уже успел.


End file.
